Bloom
Bloom 'is a character from Winx Club. She is the show's major character and is the informal leader of the group. Her first appearance was ''It Feels Like Magic. Bloom is voiced by Liza Jacqueline the in 4Kids version, Helena Evangeliou in Rainbow English dub, and Letizia Ciampa in original Italian version. Personality Profile On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her nemesis, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's power, encouraged her to attend to Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies which Stella studied at. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. Seasons Season 1 At Alfea, the school for fairies, Bloom and Flora shared the same dormitory, meeting Stella, Musa and Tecna, their fellow schoolmates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Fire, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Sparx. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. Season 2 A new fairy, Layla, the princess of Tides, joins the Winx Club. Along with her comes her pixie Piff. The rest of the pixies are at Shadow Haunt, captured by Lord Darkar. Layla, Bloom, and Stella go on a special mission to rescue the rest of the pixies with Sky and Brandon. After the pixies are rescued they head back to Alfea, where all the Winx bond with a pixie. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixe Digett think that Professor Avalon is the "Angel of Doom". Somewhere in the middle of the season the real Angel of Doom appears. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the fake Professor Avalon was taking orders from Lord Darkar. The fake Avalon captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell. Lord Darkar combines the power of the Dragon's Flame with his own to unite the Codex and claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Sky saves Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Season 3 Bloom meets Baltor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Sparx and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until The Trix freed him.The Witches created him from a small piece of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Baltor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she'd met the sorceress Maya. Maya taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros. Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, she gained her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Baltor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Mariam were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, and two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Baltor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the 3 Ancient Witches. Season 4 At the start of the season, Ms. Faragonda invites Bloom and the other Winx girls back to Alfea to teach new students, because they have all achieved full Enchantix status. Although nervous, Bloom is also ecstatic to be back at Alfea, but stunned at her new found fame after so many fangirls come to see the winx. Ms. Faragonda informs the Winx of a new form after Enchantix, called "Believix". Bloom and her friends then go and teach their first class (which Tecna dubs "Winxology"). After Flora is injured during a demonstration of their powers due to the prank by a classmate, Bloom is attacked by, the Wizards of the Black Circle, who were looking for the last fairy on Earth and targeted Bloom, not knowing that she was originally from Domino. The winx use the Tree of Life from Pixie village to leave for Earth and rescue the last fairy, whom they learn is Roxy, and gain their Believix when she finally believes in them (Believix is gained when someone learns to truly believe in magic). The Fairy Hunters, also known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, still relentlessly attack Bloom and the other girls, who they now are protecting Roxy. Bloom takes on a mentor-like role with Roxy, as she feels that they have a lot in common because they were both were suddenly thrown into the world of magic when they used to thought that they were ordinary humans. Bloom meets up with her old friend Andy and ignites Sky's jealousy. The Winx girls then travel to the island from Roxy's vision to help Roxy to find her connection with faeries. They arrive in the mystical world of Tir Na Nog sealed within the White Circle. Upon arriving, a mysterious figure keeps calling out to Roxy and a dark force soon abducts the Winx, taking them to the prison of all Earth's Fairies. Upon defeating the force and undoing the lock that keeps the fairies imprisoned, everything seems back to normal but then the Faeires of Earth declare that they want revenge against those that imprisoned them, thus driving a war against humanity. They must go against Diana, the Ancestor Fairy of Nature on Earth, who begins the fairies of Earth's revenge by targeting humans, starting with the ones in Gardenia. She literally turns the city into a jungle, having her plants attack people and wrap up, even letting giant spiders loose. The Winx must deal with the powerful fairy of nature but must also contend with Diana kidnapping the specialists, except for Nabu, who held strong against Diana. In the process, they learn from Miss Faragonda that there's another level of transformation for a fairy and that they would get three gifts of destiny. The first one they get is the gift of wisdom, Sophix. The second gift the get is the gift of Courage, Lovix. The third and last gift is the black gift, it grants the girls the power to revive the dead and can only be used once. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Baltor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Sparks. The girls sought out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Sparks as it was before Baltor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Sparks met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky—who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne—was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Miriam to her human form and allows Bloom to truely complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. This may play a part in the fifth season, or possibly the second movie. Appearance Civilian Bloom has red hair, blue eyes, and a medium skin tone. '''Season 1-Season 2 Her daily outfit consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. Season 2-Season 3 In Season 2 and 3, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. Season 4 In Season 4 she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. See also: Bloom's Wardrobe Fairy Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkly blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, a matching skirt and blue ankle boots. She also wears blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Her Charmix is a heart pin with a pink bag at her waist of the same shape. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her - her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat blue-black instead of the usual cyan. While the tiara becomes pointed, both the tiara and brooch turn purple. Bloom's hair also becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the finale of Season 2, when Darkar knew he needed the powers of light and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Darkar back to Shadowhaunt. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, strength and energy she had to defeat the Trix on Pyros. She officially earned her full Enchantix in the Winx Club movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most of the Winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. Before her Enchantix was complete, Bloom was not able to miniaturize with the other Winx girls. But after she saved her parents, she was able to tap into this power. Bloom was the last fairy of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Believix From top to bottom; Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly,sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. 'Lovix' Bloom's Lovix conists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink legwarmers.n Her wings are pink bejeweled with blue edges. 'Sophix' Coming Soon Magical Abilities She hails from the planet Sparks which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and she left as survivors. After the attack,Sparks turned into a dark & freezing place. Bloom's most common attack is the "Fire Ball". Throughout the series she also uses the Dragon Fury, Heat Flare, Dragon Twister, Flame Shield, Flame Burst and the Fire Wall. When Blooms earns her Enchantix she also uses the Enchantix Sphere and the Enchantix Flame Burst. Most of her attacks could be said to be offensive attacks. Bloom's attacks are based entirely around the element of fire, and usually consist of fiery blasts and explosions. Bloom can create explosive blast and swirling vortexes of fire, as well as immense currents of heat. She can manipulate fire and produce it in multiple directions. Bloom can encase herself or others in chrysalis of flame and create intense rays of fire which can form fiery rings. When she is angry, her power is intensified causing her entire body to glow like a fire. Bloom has also been able to create fire in different forms, such as when she defeated Icy in the finale of season 1, she created a mass of fire shaped like a dragon, which strangled and broke the enormous "ice" block which held her. She can conjure shields and barriers of fire and walls of flame. Bloom can see the true intentions of others and can see one's deepest desires. As shown many times, Bloom's magical source of power is supreme. First shown in episode one, when she unleashed a blast of such intensity, that it knocked back a wide range of goblins. And again when she used it against Icy in their first battle. This power was used a number of times throughout the series. Bloom is basically the strongest fairy in all the realms and probably the most powerful being (except for the Great Dragon, a deity in the show who she draws her power from). Attacks Normal *Dragon Fury *Energy Shield *Dragon Release Energy Enchantix *Dragon Energy *Enchantix Sphere Believix *Fire Arrow *Heart of the Dragon *Force of Life *Flame Armour *Wing of the Dragon *Supernova (White Circle) *Flame Interior (Sophix) *Flame of Ice (Lovix) Transformation Sequences Winx Video:Winx Club-Bloom's Transformation (Italian) Charmix Enchantix Video:Bloom Enchantix Believix Video:Bloom's Believix Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Zoomix, Speedix, Tracix 400px Category:Winx Club Category:Characters